This invention relates generally to cribs for infants, and more particularly to conversion of such cribs to beds.
It is well known that, as infants grow, their needs for the restraints imposed by cribs are diminished. For example, very small children eventually become dissatisfied with being kept in cribs, and they may seek to climb over crib walls, leading to dangerous falls to the floor. In the past it was then considered necessary to dispose of the crib and to replace it with a small bed, which is expensive and inconvenient. There is need for apparatus to overcome these problems, and to minimize risk of self-impaired harm to the very small child.